


just like a tattoo (i'll always have you)

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: this new year, i thank you [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tattoed Jongin, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: don't judge a book by its cover or you'll miss something greater that you'll never find somewhere else.





	just like a tattoo (i'll always have you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> to yel, my savior in every mess that i'd get in to, thank you so much for being my friend and for being part of my 2017. if not for your fics that saved me i wouldn't be able to get to know you. thank you for being petty with me lol and for our endless kaisoo imagines and aus. stay strong this 2018! wish you all the best madam--ehem--jongdae's wifeu.

it started with one tattoo. a cursive name of kyungsoo under his clavicle, until his chest and back gets covered with different tattoos, from a phoenix on his wide expanse back, to a tribal tattoo on his chest covering up to his biceps down to his leg where a scorpion tattoo is.

kyungsoo loves his boyfriend's tattoos even if his mom sometimes asks him for assurance that jongin is not someone from a notorious gang or a mafia. even if some of his friends think it doesn't look good to have a boyfriend who almost has a body covered with lots of tattoos.

dirty, scary and other negative notions of having tattoos are most of what kyungsoo hears from others that one time when he was tired of everyone's bullshit, he tells them to fuck off and mind their own lives instead of minding and dictating his and jongin's lives.

kyungsoo met jongin in the mall when he was almost groped by a random pervert while he's looking for some boxers to gift to his seungsoo hyung.

his mom would remind him to dress appropriately when he goes out, though he always does so, oversized shirt and shorts or sometimes plaids and skinny jeans. there are times hoodies too, yet he still gets victimized by random guys who tries to grope him, though he’s still lucky, no one has succeeded, because he can kick balls just right.

so when that one time it happens, it was jongin who saved him from the hands of a molester. just before the pervert gets his finger on him.

at first, he was scared of the guy. he has a tattoo of a rose on his forearm and a compass on the side of his neck. he thought he was a gangster, but jongin is just a ball of fluff. sweet, kind, and gentleman to him. he asked him after the incident if he was alright, if he wants to report to the police. he’s a very thoughtful man that when they meet for the second time when it was raining and kyungsoo forgot his umbrella and was stuck under a waiting shed, jongin unexpectedly stands next to him, cursing the rain. when they met eyes, and the smiles on their lips were identical in size and eyes shimmering like stars as if they found something that they had been looking for a long time, that was when their story begins. from friendship that months later bloomed into something more.

when they got together, jongin gets a tattoo of his name on his clavicle, then more tattoos added when kyungsoo out of the blue started coloring his tattoos on his arms and legs with copic markers.

jongin didn't mind him coloring his tattoos. it actually started with a ballpen when he and kyungsoo are waiting for their orders in a restaurant after he bought cute character pens from a bookstore. out of boredom, he started coloring the gaps of the tattoo of the rose on jongin's forearm. he colored the petals red and jongin told him after, "i'm glad i have this uncolored." and kyungsoo saying back, “i thought you’d get mad i colored your tats!” then jongin chuckles and pokes his sides, “why would i get mad when it’s relaxing when you color my skin like that?”

relieved and glad that jongin was okay about it, kyungsoo would always color the rose and compass tattoo whenever he feels like it, but most of the time when they laze on bed every mornings or after sex.

now, kyungsoo has these expensive copic markers in different colors that he has started to enjoy using, and that day, kyungsoo settles himself in between jongin's legs, humming a song while he colors the tribal tattoo on his boyfriend's chest in different colors this time.

jongin settles his head on his folded arms while watching kyungsoo and says, "do you want to get a tattoo, kyungsoo?"

kyungsoo colors the square blue, then the next red. "i hate needles, so no. they scare me." it’s a new revelation he hasn’t told jongin yet. he’s a little shy about that secret, and he’s worried jongin would see him differently. he just doesn’t voice that out.

his boyfriend laughs and he scolds him. "jongin, don't laugh or my artwork will get ruined!" he pouts. there's a short red line that crossed the circle shapes and kyungsoo hisses, slapping jongin's broad chest. "stay still!"

his boyfriend complies, a stupid smile on his handsome face. "even just a dot tattoo, you still don't want it?"

taking a pause and uncapping the orange pen, he points the tip at jongin, a hard "no." rolling out from his mouth before coloring the other shapes of the tribal tattoo.

"aw, my boyfriend is scared of needles." jongin teases and kyungsoo ignores him, focusing on filling the tattoo with colors.

once done, there's a bubbly smile on his lips as he says, "ta-da!" before grabbing his phone and taking a photo of it with him posing with a peace sign and a thumbs up on the second shot.

when kyungsoo uploads it on his ig account, jongin has his phone in his hand as he says, "so i'm your colorbook prince?"

kyungsoo rests his head on jongin's chest and nods. "you are." he drops kisses on jongin's colored chest then settles his head on the crook of his neck.

"jongin, do you want me to get a tattoo too?" he's suddenly conscious about it. he doesn't like to have a tattoo somewhere on his body but what if jongin has been expecting him to have one too?

"you said you don't want to have one so i won't force you." the man drops a kiss on his shaved hair, tone assuring and genuine it calms the brewing anxiety in kyungsoo's chest.

the short man nuzzles his face on jongin's neck where the compass tattoo is and mumbles, "you won't love me any less?"

jongin sighs as he rubs kyungsoo's back soothingly. "kyungsoo? honey? what i feel for you doesn't depend on what you have to do, on what you should do. how many times did i tell you that i thank you with all my heart for always defending me when someone mistakes me as the bad guy? if not for you, i don't know where i would be by now. you never judged me for my physical appearance, for what i am now, and i'd do the same to you. i will never dictate what you have to do. you're you, kyungsoo. with or without tattoos, you're still you, so don’t fret anymore."

kyungsoo stares into jongin's eyes when he lifts his head so they'd be face to face.

"you're--" kyungsoo's lips tremble and jongin's face morphs into fear.

"kyungsoo..."

"you're making me want to cry!" he clings around jongin's waist and jongin sits them up so kyungsoo is now settling on his lap as he cries on his neck.

"kyungsoo," he holds kyungsoo's waist and looks into his tear stained face. he wipes his tears away with his thumbs and presses kisses on his pink cheeks.

kyungsoo rarely cries, but when he does, his cheeks easily colors to pink.

"kyungsoo, no need to worry about getting a tattoo. i love you for what you are now. and you're scared of needles, i'm not heartless to torture you that way." he rubs his back in circles.

kyungsoo's oversized white shirt slips off his shoulder. jongin also drops a kiss on it then kyungsoo shamelessly blows on his shirt and uses it to also wipe his tears it has jongin laughing and calling him cute that it finally makes him crack a smile.

"even if i'm disgusting like this?" he asks again and jongin nods as fast.

"you still kiss and cling to me even if i'm sweaty after working out of course kyungsoo, i love you. you're not disgusting, you're cute this way."

kyungsoo clings to him tightly and chuckles happily. he chomps lightly on jongin's neck and kisses it repeatedly.

"jongin, draw me a tattoo instead using my markers. we can just pretend i got a real tattoo!" he suggests a little later when he has calmed down and when he finished coloring the phoenix on jongin's back.

sitting up, jongin grabs the black marker and holds kyungsoo's arm, smiling, "what do you want me to draw, baby?

kyungsoo giggles, heart smile lighting up the room. "anything."

"anything then." a smirk forms on his lips and when kyungsoo looks at what jongin is drawing, what he sees instead are the words, "anything" in cursive on his skin.

he slaps jongin's sturdy chest for a couple of seconds as his boyfriend bursts out in rounds of laughter.

kyungsoo retaliates by drawing different emoticons on jongin's abs, but kisses them after. he feels lucky for getting an understanding boyfriend like jongin.

 

(at the end of the day, they used the markers to draw fake ring tattoos around their ring fingers after roleplaying we just got married and they really might be soon.)


End file.
